Clem at the Chum Bucket
by Pikfan
Summary: Plankton's cousin Clem returns to the Chum Bucket for a job. Oneshot only. It's family because Clem is Plankton's cousin.


Clem at the Chum Bucket

Some random Spongebob oneshot I thought of after watching Plankton's Army. It's really wierd.

Plus, this story is for not having Plankton on my current story, Spongebob's Final Exam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob.

* * *

Plankton was building a Patbot to fool Spongebob to give him the formula, when he heard the door.

Once he opened the door, he found out that it was his cousin Clem, univited.

"Clem? What do you want?" Plankton asked.

"Well, you see, I really need help!!" Clem explained.

"I can't imagine why," Plankton said.

"Cut out with the jokes, Sheldon! I really need your help!!" Clem begged.

"What is it that you need help on?!" Plankton yelled.

"I need a job here! I can't afford to live at my silo anymore!!" Clem asked.

"Clem, when you work here, I promise you that you'll live in a mansion!" Plankton promised (lied).

"What's a mansion?" Clem asked as Plankton rolled his eyes.

After that, Plankton asked for his specialty in a kitchen.

"My specialty in the kitchen? Umm...I can clean with my spitshine," Clem said.

"It's nasty, but it saves my water bills...Go ahead while I finish constructing," Plankton said.

"You got it, Sheldon!" Clem said.

(An hour later.)

"I can't believe I lost my hammer...why does the kitchen smell like piss?? CLEM!! I told you to clean this place!!" Plankton yelled.

"I did clean this place up with my spitshine!!" Clem promised.

"But aren't you suppose to use your saliva in your mouth for that?!" Plankton asked.

"But my mouth don't need spittin," Clem told.

(More moments later, he asked the same question)

"I'm also good at decorating," Clem said.

"That's great! This place could use a pick-me-up," Plankton said as he went back to the office.

(An hour later)

"Clem, are you done with decorating yet?" Plankton asked.

"Sure am, Sheldon! How does it look to you?" Clem asked.

"I don't see anything new!!" Plankton yelled.

"Don't you see the missletow on the door?" Clem asked.

"What the hell is that for!?" Plankton asked.

"You know..." Clem said, and then made kissing lips at Plankton.

"Get away from me!!" Plankton screamed and ran.

(Even more moments later)

"You're kicking me out??" Clem asked.

"YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF MY TIME!!" Plankton yelled.

"But I have one more specialty in the kitchen!" Clem said.

"IS IT BESIDES PISSING ME OFF?" Plankton asked.

"No-no! It's making flapjacks!" Clem said.

"(Sigh) Alright fine, make a flapjack...and get it over with. I have planning to complete," Plankton said.

(Five minutes later.)

"Sheldon!! I'm done with my flapjack!!" Clem yelled.

So Plankton tried the pancake, and it tasted a great as the Krabby Patty...if he would've had one.

"This pancake taste like...like...like...life! This is the best tasting food I've ever eaten!!" Plankton celebrated.

"Hey!! What about my hot dog??" Karen yelled.

"If only that hot dog wasn't holographic!" Plankton responded.

"So you like my flapjack?" Clem asked.

"Like it? I love it!! Forget my plan; we'll sell these babies today!! Can you cook more food?" Plankton asked.

"I can make the whole breakfast variety!!" Clem promised.

"Clem, you can go ahead and make your flapjacks!!" Plankton told.

"You got it, Sheldon!!" Clem said.

"What can I do, boss?" Stanley asked, coming in.

"Oh yeah, you. Well, you can...you can...advertise to people about _Clem's Breakfast at the Chum Bucket_!!" Plankton said.

"That reminds me, Sheldon, can we change the name of this restarant? The 'Chum Bucket' sounds kinda boring," Clem asked.

"You want...to change...the name...of my restarant?" Plankton studdered.

"Now we have a connection! How does the name **'IHop'** sound?" Clem asked.

"NO!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME AT MY RESTARANT!!" Plankton yelled.

"Why not?" Clem asked.

"I've been in the **Chum Bucket** for over 25 years...and I am not going to change the name all because of a stupid plate of batter!!" Plankton yelled.

"Fine by me!! I'll take my flapjacks and put them at somewhere that'll have an appealing name to it!! Good day, Sheldon!" Clem yelled and then left.

"Good ridance...AND STOP CALLING ME SHELDON!!" Plankton yelled.

"Wouldn't it be wise to just change the name so you can keep the pancakes?" Karen asked.

"Relax, Karen! That dudhead won't even find another restarant, even if it was the Krusty Krab!!" Plakton yelled.

--

Now we meet at the Krusty Krab.

"That's strange. How come we have half the customers than last year?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"The reason's in this paper!! It says, 'The Krusty Krab is still number one on the restarant list, but the Krabby Patty has gotten old!!'" Spongebob pointed out.

So they looked at Squidward for advice.

"I'm not in this fanfic," Squidward said.

"Well, there's got to be a way to gain popularity to gain money!!" Mr. Krabs said.

Then they noticed Clem heading inside the Krusty Krab.

"Aren't you one of Plankton's cousins?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah! What are you doing here? You're here to spy for Plankton, aren't you?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"No, Sheldon's building a metal-man of a pink starfish. I just wanna job here as a breakfast chef," Clem responded showing his pancake.

So Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and the cashier tried the pancake.

"Wow!! This taste almost as great as a Krabby Patty!" Spongebob said happily.

"How would you like a job here?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Would I!!" Clem said.

(A day later)

"Good morning, Karen. Is there anything on the television?" Plankton asked.

After a sigh, Karen turned her screen into a T.V.

"Good morning, everyone! This is Perch Perkins on yet another event on the Krusty Krab!!" Perch said.

"Oh goodie! What has Krabs done now?" Plankton asked.

"You may ask what has Krabs done now? Let's see!" Perch said as he went into the Krusty Krab. Then Plankton saw almost the whole town there.

"How did he get so much customers this early?!" Plankton asked.

"How do you get so many customers at 7:00am?" Perch asked.

"I thought you'll never ask! I just have help from my newest employee, Clem Plankton!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Howdy everyone! How would you like another flapjack!?" Clem asked while everyone cheered.

"That Two-Faced son of a..." Plankton started.

"I told you that it would be wise to change the name," Karen said.

"I'm gonna try one of those flapjacks!" Stanley said.

"Touch that door and your fired," Plankton said followed by a scream.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R/R, please. And plus, read and review Spongebob's Final Exam, please.


End file.
